<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Road by merzie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546804">On The Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merzie/pseuds/merzie'>merzie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merzie/pseuds/merzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just talk about your feelings instead of all this endless pining!" Yifan had always booed at the love-sick leads in the dramas Chanyeol loved to watch. It was only inevitable that the Drama Gods conspired with Life to make him eat his words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On The Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Mod N for the challenge. I can't stress enough on the challenge part, like who knew it would be so difficult to write 1k words???? not me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Bakehyun speaks to him is in the company cab. A few days of Baekhyun politely asking about his day, spending the rest of his time humming under his breath. He's nice company, Yifan thinks to himself.</p>
<p>He tries to be discreet while asking Chanyeol about him. </p>
<p>"Baekhyun is like sunshine personified, yanno?" Chanyeol tells him. He's curious as to why Baekhyun, who's apparently friends with <i>everyone</i>, doesn't speak more than three sentences to Yifan. Han unhelpfully suggests getting plastic surgery to make him look less intimidating, making Yifan sigh exasperatedly.</p>
<p>Baekhyun has been quiet since they've gotten in the car tonight. Perhaps he should start a conversation, but he doesn't know the other well enough. Yifan was never the type to make the first move, always hoping for the other person to approach him instead.</p>
<p>So there he is, trying to point his metaphorical antenna right at Baekhyun, sending signals to get him to talk. Except that it doesn't work (how unfortunate) and Baekhyun keeps sending him amused looks every now and then. Yifan shrivels up into his corner with embarrassment. Han is probably right, he's somehow managed to convince Baekhyun that he's a weirdo and now he'll have to quit his job and move to Canada and -</p>
<p>"Yifan?"</p>
<p>Yifan snaps out of his self pity to locate the source of the gravelly voice. Surely it couldn't be Baekhyun, he has a voice that even angels covet, and Youngmin never really talks to anyone.</p>
<p>The sound of someone clearing their throat comes from his left, and he turns to stare at Baekhyun, mouth agape.</p>
<p>"Sorry, sore throat", Baekhyun smiles apologetically. “We’re here, unless you were getting off at a different stop?”</p>
<p>Yifan turns to look out the window with his mouth still open and then Baekhyun’s words finally start to make sense. He tries to be cool about it, maybe his antenna thing worked, who knows.</p>
<p>“Yeah no, thank you”, Yifan says with a sheepish smile. They bid their goodbyes and go their separate ways. He should have said something more.</p>
<p>Yifan doesn't run into him until a week later. His meeting ran longer than usual, way past the time the company cab still operates. He's considering waking Chanyeol for a ride when a car pulls up in front of him. The windows roll down to reveal a smiling Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"Wu Yifan! Need a ride?" Baekhyun asks. Yifan wouldn't be able to turn him down even if he asks him to rob a bank with that voice. Yifan initiates the conversation this time; he doesn't know at what point they stopped talking and started giggling at Yifan's failed attempt at singing Thorn.</p>
<p>After the first time Baekhyun gives him a ride it becomes a steady routine between them. Over the past five months he's learned so much about the younger male to the point that he'd be able to correctly guess what color underwear Baekhyun is wearing. He doesn't know what to do with that information, though.</p>
<p>Chanyeol complains with a pout that they spend too much time together, leaving him to rot in Han's hands.</p>
<p>"It's strange watching you two, I mean Baekhyun never stops talking and you rarely speak."</p>
<p>Baekhyun laughs off the bite in his words and teases him instead, but later when Yifan finds him in the kitchen, he's subdued, lips pulled down at the corners unconsciously. He nudges him with his hips and gets a small smile in return.</p>
<p>The warmth he was beginning to associate with Baekhyun was becoming a headache. He finally acknowledges his feelings when one day Baekhyun sprawls all over his lap, complaining about Chanyeol and the game he had just beat him in. Yifan's heart was running a mile a minute while looking at Baekhyun, who was busy persuading him to stick his tongue out at Chanyeol. </p>
<p>The same warmth is replaced with a dull ache the day he finds Baekhyun kissing a guy. It took him a long time but Yifan manages to wrestle his feelings to a defeat. The very next day when Baekhyun informs them of his breakup; his heart twinges with hope.</p>
<p>It's on a Thursday night that Junmyeon hosts his housewarming. It's a small party with just their friends. Yifan is content on the couch, scrolling through his phone when Baekhyun walks in with Chanyeol in tow, plopping down to his either side. He's teasing Chanyeol about the heart eyes he's been making at Kyungsoo all night. Chanyeol is about to retort when Baekhyun leans over Yifan to cover his mouth. The movement brings his face closer to Yifan's.</p>
<p>It's in that moment that everything finally clicks. His heart which was speeding within his chest slows to a hard, steady thump, he's sure Baekhyun feels it too. The soft gasp that escapes his mouth makes Baekhyun turn. Yifan’s brain turns to mush when he sees Baekhun's eyes on his lips. </p>
<p>The moment lasts too long, yet not long enough. The spell is broken when Chanyeol clears his throat. Yifan slumps further down the couch, body finally attaining it's true form of goo. He watches Baekhyun rush to find Jongdae.</p>
<p>The ride back home is awkward. Baekhyun is quiet, Yifan doesn't know what to think of it. He fiddles with the controls on the music system to keep his hands occupied.</p>
<p>They're parked in front of his building when he finally works up the courage to look at Baekhyun again. His fingers dancing on the steering wheel nervously.</p>
<p>"Baekhyun?" His voice is soft but Baekhyun startles nonetheless. "Would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"We do that almost everyday?" Baekhyun mumbles,  eyebrows furrowing in confusion before his face goes blank. Yifan panics.</p>
<p>"On a date?" He adds.</p>
<p>The way Baekhyun's face lights up makes Yifan wonder, how long has he been blind to both of their feelings? How much time have they wasted pining for each? It’s alright though, he's going to make the rest of forever count.</p>
<p>"I'd love that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you've made it this far! good! i have a small rant waiting for you :D<br/>I haven't thought about krisbaek in forever but then i saw a fan video and the Feelings hit at full force i mean why are they so adorable this prompt was supposed to be for another pairing but this ship claimed it for themselves and oh my god i love soft yifan hes just so ugh!! i need to go scream into a pillow bye<br/>ps :  I didn't explicitly stress on the opposites part but i hope you were able to pick it up...I didn't want to rewrite this for the 100th time ;-;<br/>(also fun fact: i wrote about 2k words and then cut it down to this much, my heart still hurts from the entire ordeal)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>